


The Thing Is...

by penguinwritesbooks



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Female Reddie, First Kiss, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinwritesbooks/pseuds/penguinwritesbooks
Summary: As it were, the magical tea brewed from the flower had come too late. It had only done enough to save the beautiful, gurgling baby girl Queen Harriet had given birth to. King Frank had named his daughter after her, and thus was Princess Harriet Kaspbrak II born.…In which Princess Harriet is kidnapped by Sonia Gothel and renamed Ettie. When Ettie realizes that the lights in the sky are occurring on her birthday each year, she enlists the help of unlikely acquaintance River Flynn to get a closer look.A female Reddie Tangled AU)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this fic has been on my mind FOREVER and I'm so excited. i hope you like it and I hope you're proud of me for not naming Eddie edamame and I hope you don't kill her for what I did name her

Once upon a time, there lay a kingdom encompassed by water. A single bridge spanned the length between the mainland and the island; a single entrance, a single exit. Unless, that is, one managed to get their hands on a boat. 

Sonia Gothel hadn’t meant to find herself huddled in the shadows of the forest - really, she hadn’t. But, well, she had gotten her hands on a boat. Besides, it wasn’t her fault to begin with. She had grown accustomed to the powers of the golden flower. Having grown from a single drop of sunlight, the flower in question had been keeping Sonia young and healthy for years. Who could blame her for cherishing its presence in her life, long as it may have been?

Then the whole kingdom of Corona was searching for her beloved flower, as their queen had grown ill in her pregnancy. Some grimy castle guard had gotten his hands on the magical plant after days of searching, and Mother Gothel’s blood had  _ boiled _ . 

A day later, she was making her way toward the castle amidst the sobs of the villagers around her. As it were, the magical tea brewed from her flower had come too late. It had only done enough to save the beautiful, gurgling baby girl Queen Harriet had given birth to. King Frank had named his daughter after her, and thus was Princess Harriet Kaspbrak II born.

She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself, hopping over the edge of the castle balcony. Ducking into the princess’s nursery, she pulled a pair of scissors from her cloak, snipping a lock of long golden hair from the baby’s head. Sonia gasped as it turned a dark brown, already feeling the life seeping from her skin, bacteria and illness taking its place. 

Overcome with panic, she pulled the child from her crib and swaddled her in the soft material of her cloak. Harriet screeched, squirming in her arms. 

When the king and guards reached her nursery, Harriet was gone. The only trace of her was her long golden hair. It glinted in the moonlight as she screamed, Mother Gothel hurdling over the balcony with her.

And then the princess, much like the queen, was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Ettie crept across the floor of her tower, hair dragging along the floor behind her. The hem of her dress moved along the wood floors, far too long given her height (or lack thereof).

She swung open the window with a flourish, pretending to look around for her chameleon. “Hmm… I guess Georgie’s not hiding out here anywhere, then…” She didn’t miss the little smirk from the reptile as he hid behind one of her flower pots. “Aha!” 

Georgie shrieked as she picked him up, his eyes wide as Ettie set him on her shoulder. He tried his best to camouflage into the purple material of her sleeve, but she simply stroked his head with a smile.

“That’s 14 points to me! Best 15 out of 29?” Georgie simply stared at her, but she took the hint. “Okay, then what  _ do  _ you want to do?”

His face lit up as he pointed out the window of the tower, and for a moment it was as if Ettie was going to say yes. Her gaze trailed past Georgie and toward the grass beneath them. But then she shook her head, the gleam leaving her eyes, and the moment disappeared into thin air.

“Georgie, I can’t. You know that.” 

These walls had been the perimeters of her life for as long as - longer than, even - she could remember. If she had ever truly learned anything, she’d learned it sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her mother, curled up in the blankets upon her bed, staring dreamy-eyed from the window after Mother had fallen asleep. 

“Besides, it’s not safe for us out there. You know that, too.”

Leaving the tower meant facing the world, and facing the world meant getting hurt. It would be foolish, and she knew that. The tower was the only place she would ever call home, so why would she leave?

She was home, and she was safe. 

***

River tumbled away from Bowers and Hockstetter, satchel clutched in hand. “Sorry, boys!” she called, grinning as she ran. 

“Flynn!” Bowers roared, tripping over himself to get to her. They were both wielding daggers, and Hockstetter made the unfortunate mistake of throwing one at River. It landed in the dirt in front of her, leaving her with the opportunity to duck and grab it as she ran.

“Fuck, fuck,” she hissed, one of her feet catching on a tree root as she turned a corner. A horse stood in her path, looking her up and down. On his chest sat a little medal with his name on it. “Hey, Silver.”

When River swung a leg over Silver’s back, the horse stiffened completely. She tried to urge him to move forward, but his legs were ramrod straight under her. “No? Jesus, okay.” 

River slid off the horse, holding the satchel close as she heard footsteps. There were more than two sets, though. From one side came the voices of Bowers and Hockstetter, but on her other side was a stampede of palace guards’ footsteps. Glancing back at Silver, she found that the medal on his chest was engraved with more than just a name. Suddenly, the sun symbol behind the word ‘Silver’ made a lot more sense to her.

She cut through the brush, staying as low to the ground as she could, and found herself on a small path. She went to lean against the boulder to her left, intending to take a few deep breaths, only to fall directly through it. 

“What the fuck…?” she scrambled backward, watching the silhouettes of several guards and horses, likely including Silver, run by without hesitating. The other end of the tunnel led to a massive glade, a single tall tower residing in its center.

River wasn’t thinking when she clumsily scaled the side of the tower - all she knew was that she had the crown and that she had to get to the top before a guard found the glade. She fell through the window, bracing her hands against her knees. She pulled the satchel off her shoulder, holding it in front of her like a precious gem to be beheld.

“Ah, a moment alone-”

Then, naturally, a frying pan connected with the back of her head.

River Flynn simply couldn’t catch a break.


End file.
